$\left(2x - 10\right)\left(5x - 3\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 2x \cdot \left(5x - 3\right) - 10 \cdot \left(5x - 3\right)$ $= \left( 2x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 2x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + \left( 2x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + \left( -6x - 50x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 10x^2 - 56x + \left( -10 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 10x^2 - 56x + 30$